


Beyond Cancerverse

by leozeo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, fics whilst drunk, i guess, suck my goddamn ass bendis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova Prime survives Cancerverse and reunites with Star-lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Cancerverse

Peter laughed as Richard’s hand went under his uniform, tracing abdomen muscles that Rich was sure weren’t there before. He ripped off the top of Peter’s uniform, pulling it out from under Pete.

“These are new,” Rich grinned and ran his hands over Peter’s chest. “Ooh, these are new!” Richard squeezed at his biceps and running his hands along Peter’s arms. “I love your guns, Petey. I want you to use ‘em on me.”

Peter laughed, pulling his red gloves off and going to find the zipper of Rich’s suit. There wasn’t one. “Where—“

“Oh, zipper, right. It’s up here, “Rich pointed to up under his hair where the neck of his suit went highest. He got off Pete and sat so the other man could pull it down. Peter peeled the back off and Rich continued the front, pulling his gloves off and his boots until everything was in a pile on the ground. Rich turned to see Peter completely stripped and lying on the bed. A hand trailed up his thigh and around his butt, giving it a light squeeze. “Oh Peter, I love the new upgrades. Let’s test ‘em out. What should we do?”

“Fuck me, Richie.”

“My pleasure.”

Richard wasted no time in thrusting into Peter, forgetting even to prep. Rich hadn’t done this in so long, and it was clearly evident, being stuck in the Cancerverse took its toll. Pete didn’t care. He was thrusting up into Rich while Nova still had a firm hand around Peter’s cock, pumping up and down, hitting Pete where he needed inside of him. Pete’s legs had a tight grip around Richard’s hips, the man moaning into his shoulder and biting down onto it.

“F-fuck Rich— _Richie!”_ Peter held onto brown hair tightly, the once slicked back mop now dishevelled. A few more thrusts and Peter lost it, spilling into his stomach as Richard’s eyes screwed shut tight and he breathed out a moan, falling onto Peter.

“Best welcome back I’ve _ever had_ ,” Richard laughed and kissed Peter.

Pete hummed in agreement, “glad to have you back, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i am drunk
> 
> secondly, i am drunk
> 
> enjoy pls


End file.
